


Oral Fixation

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Inktober, Kousuke is a bold mofo, Sweet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Icy blues observed as the small pink mouth nibbled on the red fruit, the same colour as her eyes.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 8: Sweet

Icy blues observed as the small pink mouth nibbled on the red fruit, the same colour as her eyes.

 

His orbs followed the other drupe she had retrieved from the bowl with an eagle eye and spectated as it disappeared into her mouth.

 

He swallowed.

 

"These cherries are amazing." She sighed. "Thanks Kousuke."

 

The raven haired male waved a dismissive hand as he looked at her nibble on another cherry after discarding the ones she was finished with.

 

"You expressed your desire to have some. I wanted to deliver." He responded coolly.

 

Shin-Ae popped another into her mouth but couldn't help but notice the way Kousuke was watching her.

 

"Oh sorry. I was so busy stuffing my face I didn't even bother to offer you any. Help yourself." She said as she replaced the drupe she had within her mouth for another.

 

"Well if you insist." He muttered as he reached across the table and brought her mouth together with his.

 

Her lips were soft against his own.

 

Feeling a bit brazen he slipped his tongue into her mouth, coming into contact with the sweetness that resided there.

 

He had to agree. The cherries were amazing.

 

He pulled away a bit before placing one last chaste kiss against her lips.

 

"Delectable." He commented as he righted himself on his seat.

 

Shin-Ae's eyes widened as she saw the fruit that was in her now vacant mouth take refuge in Kousuke's.

 

"When I said help yourself I meant to take one from there." She gestured to the bowl that rested in the middle of the table.

 

"This way was more effective." He replied as he sucked on the sweet juices of the fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
